Not Another Pirate Adventure
by vailstlchick21
Summary: Post CotBP Jack, Liz, and Will are off on another adventure. Sequel to CotBP, different outcome and interactions than DMC and AWE but all characters IC. Lots of time for plot development and tons of Will/Liz fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: As stated, this story takes place post CotBP and I started writing it before the other movies came out. Although the story is not yet finished, I will attempt to post weekly. We all know these things never go as planned, but take heart in that I have more than just the first chapter complete. Please R&R but be aware that I will not respond to most reviews, but I do take them to heart. _

_Oh, and as always, I do not own any of the titles, characters, etc... it's all Disney, Ted, Terry, Jerry, and Gore... and now, on with the story. I hope you enjoy._

_--_

It was a beautiful day in Port Royal. Will was looking into a new house where he intended to spend the rest of his life with his lovely bride to be, Miss Elizabeth Swann. This was the house in which Elizabeth was willing to compromise and Will knew better than anyone the sacrifices she was making in her decision to choose him over the many other suitors in Port Royal of more means and consequence than he. Unfortunately for Will the house was much more expensive than he had ever expected. Still, he is determined to get it for her someway, somehow. He says he will take it, it is just a matter of getting the necessary funds to the current owners, and until that moment much to Will's dismay, the house is to remain on the market.

Meanwhile Miss Swann was in her home at one of the many social engagements, which tend to occur in the governor's household. She had grown up around these parties and had always thought of them more as a way of life than not, however since her adventures in the Caribbean, she found herself wanting in more ways than one. As the social engagement continued she allowed her mind to wonder. She thought of her adventures aboard the Black Pearl, she pondered how much she had learned of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow while they were trapped on that island together and how she could never reveal her education. With a smile she recalled her reason for telling Barbossa that her last name had been Turner instead of simply admitting the truth. When asked by Will and anyone else who happened to be acquainted with the particulars she had always replied, "It was Will's medallion. It just popped into my head after all I couldn't give them my real name being the governor's daughter." She had even tried to convince herself that was the real reason for her deception of the pirates, but deep in her heart she knew the reason. She had done this because she wanted it to be true more than anything else in the world.

Well, now Elizabeth had her chance. In less than 2 months she would honestly be able to state her name as being Elizabeth Turner, or even better yet, Mrs. William Turner. The thought of this made her blush as she realized that her dreams were coming true. She was forced to compose herself when her thoughts were interrupted by her father. He had brought Commodore Norrington over so that they might converse. It was obvious to all that Governor Swann had not given up hope of his daughter's marrying well off. Who could blame him, he did not want that kind of life for his daughter, and he knew that should she decided to change her mind and not marry Will, another would come. Despite all of his attempts to place Elizabeth in the company of better off gentlemen, there was one fact which allowed the governor to sleep quite soundly at night knowing should Elizabeth continue on her present course and marry Will. Should he be asked he would never admit it, but he knew that no one, not even Norrington could or would ever love, care for, cherish or risk more for Elizabeth than William Turner.

Upon Governor Swann leaving Elizabeth in the sole company of Norrington, an awkward silence came blaring at them both. It was broken by Norrington offering his congratulation to Elizabeth once again on her upcoming nuptials. Elizabeth was grateful for the break in silence. She thanked him kindly as was polite, then her adventurous side came out again when she dared to mention the day she had in fact accepted the Commodore's proposal of marriage. Her voice even stuttered ever so slightly when she began by calling him James, something she had not done since the termination of their engagement. Norrington, sensing something was coming which was important and hard for her to say, suggested they continue the conversation outside. This of course made the governor grin as he watched from a distance, but he had no idea of what they were about to speak. All he knew was that they were alone, and that was enough for the time being.

Once outside Elizabeth attempted to continue the conversation which was so difficult for her to speak. She felt uneasy, then Norrington, with as much compassion in his eyes as in his heart made her feel completely at ease stating that whatever it was she had to say she need not fear insulting him. She turned away as she spoke. "James, I want you to know that when I accepted your proposal that day, I had every intention of keeping my word. I know that you are a wonderful and good man. I feel that things have been awkward and uneasy between us these past few months, and more than anything, I want for us to be friends. Good friends! The kind that can tell each other almost anything. I believe we have the potential to have that type of relationship if you will allow it to occur."

"Miss Swann, I think it possible that you misjudge me. I know much more than you realize. I know your intentions of marriage were true enough when you made them regardless of the motive. I do not think you would give your word so lightly on matters such as these. For years I have known of Mr. Turner's affections concerning you as well as my own. The one thing I was not aware of was your response to those affections both mine and his. Since the end of our engagement, you have made those feelings perfectly clear. I also want you to know that I see the way your father purposely continues to bring us together. I would like to set the record straight, saying that although I admit my feelings toward you are unchanged, I am in no way conspiring with your father on such matters. I respect Mr. Turner but more than that I respect you, and would never wish to do anything to place your happiness in jeopardy. At the same time I must humor your father given his status in Port Royal. I hope you understand my position."

"James I" –

"Elizabeth, might I propose that while your father continues this arrangement, no doubt until the very day of your wedding, that we continue to speak in such frank ways with one another as we have here today, and hopefully we can become the type of friends you spoke of earlier in our conversation. I admit my only regret is not having the courage to do what Mr. Turner did by recruiting Mr. Sparrow to aid in our search. Had that been the case, perhaps I would still be the one engaged today. Oh Elizabeth, could you have never found it in your heart to have affections towards me?"

"James, you are one of the best men I know. I would never wish for someone such as yourself to play second to a lost love. You deserve to be the most important thing in the life of the person you marry. Unfortunately, I could not be the one to give such a joy to you."

"So tell me, Elizabeth, what should I tell my future wife, whomever she may be, when she will always be playing second to you?"

"I"—

"Excuse me," came a voice from outside the conversation. "Pardon the interruption, but, Miss Swann, your guests have arrived, and your father has asked that you help them get settled in while he continues his present engagements."

"Yes, of course. Commodore, please excuse me". As she walked away Elizabeth turned looking back at Norrington, thankful for the interruption given the question he had asked her to which she had no reply.

--

_AN: I know I know, I little angst, but you need to know where we are. Also, it's takes a while to get the actual plot rolling, so be prepared._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, so a but more background info coming your way. Please be patient, I promise there will be some plot development eventually, but first we have to get a few things established. Besides, it's only chapter 2..._

_As always, I own nothing..._

Elizabeth had no idea whom she was going to greet, but she had to be prepared for anything. As it turned out it was a Mr. Hodges at the door with his family. Mr. Hodges was one of her father's old friends from England. They had maintained correspondence throughout the years by mail and Elizabeth was aware that he had expressed a wish to come and visit with his family, but she knew not that they were coming, nor when to expect them. Upon first meeting them she had no idea who they were, until the servant announced the names of those in the party. She greeted them well enough, then realizing the connection between her father and Mr. Hodges, Elizabeth immediately excused herself so that she might find her father that he might greet his long time friend and his family. This would also give her time to tell the servants of the visitors so that they might prepare a place for them to stay in the house.

She immediately found her father who was mingling with the guests of his current social engagement and insisted that he tend to the visitor at the front door. Governor Swann fumbled a little, then did as his daughter insisted while she quickly left to make arrangements throughout the house leaving the whole of the party to fend for themselves without a host or hostess to tend to them.

Governor Swann was delighted to see his old friend. They embraced cordially, and they were both so full of jubilation that Governor Swann didn't have the heart to scorn him for not writing first. Mr. Hodges arrived with his three sons and a daughter, the oldest of them all, as well as with his wife's sister along with the wife of the oldest son. Mr. Hodges' wife had died a few months earlier, and that was what prompted the visit. The unwed sister offered to stay and help with the children as a governess in exchange for a place to live. After the initial greetings Gov. Swann realized that he was neglecting his other guests and was thus inclined to return to then for the time being. Upon this realization Gov. Swann called a servant and asked them to take the Hodges and get them settled in. Of course thanks to Elizabeth there was no surprise at this request and the rooms were able to be prepared just in time.

Elizabeth, longing to be away from the company of the party (as well as the possibility of answering the Commodore's question) offered to help the Hodges with their belongs, with which Governor Swann was delighted. At this the governor returned to his pressing engagement. He was able to contain himself for about another hour before announcing to his guests that he had unexpected visitors and must see to them and therefore was requesting that the evening be cut short.

At this the guests were more than surprised, but they obliged there host in every proper way, with a smile and a nod whilst talking about him behind his back and attempting to discern exactly what matter would incline Weatherby Swann to cancel upon his guests with such short notice and not even allow his daughter to be present for their departure. This affair had the entirety of the town talking. All except Will, who now had taken over Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop due to Mr. Brown having an extremely rare accident involving a cart and a still scared donkey. By now all knew that it was Will Turner's work all along that had been the best Port Royal had ever seen.

This being the case, Will's work load tripled and he found little time for much else. This was good for Will, because as he worked he could also dream of Elizabeth, as he had done so many times before. The difference being, this time he could dream of her, as someone he was going to share the rest of his life with, as opposed to an unattainable beauty. Will enjoyed this change which seemed to make the day fly by. At the same time, the days could seem long and tiresome because he longed for nothing more than her to be his, only his, and most of all, willing and passionately his. He knew in a few months time things would never be the same, and this dream would become a reality. He longed to see her in her beautiful gown, he longed to share his life with her, most of all, he longed to hold her in his arms, touch and caress her skin, and understand the wonderful passion that is love every night. With that, Will thought, I could be completely satisfied.

As the good Mr. Turner was pondering such matters, a customer came in to pick up an order. The customer proceeded to inquire of Will the aforementioned occurrences of the day in the Governor's household. Will, of course had been looking at their house and working all day, so he knew nothing of the odd manner in which Governor Swann had asked the guests to leave his home. The customer told Will all what he knew regarding the situation and after their affairs had been settled left adding, "If that were my wife, I would want to know what was going on and who she was staying with" before allowing the door to slam closed behind him leaving Will in the solitude of the armory which now appeared more like a dungeon.

What was going on at the governor's home? In all honesty Mr. Turner was probably the only person who had not known of the events which occurred earlier in the day, and this frightened him. It's not that he didn't trust Elizabeth, he did, but the whole idea of his not knowing what had happened today in her life terrified him. He comforted himself thinking that soon he would be privy to all that occurred in her home life, and he would be in the center of it all. Still, he wondered how she might adjust from being the daughter of the richest and most powerful man in Port Royal, to simply being the wife of a blacksmith. No one could love her more, that was for certain, and he hoped that would be enough.


End file.
